ATP: Podsumowanie II - Wredni nauczyciele
Akademik Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 11. Wystąpienia trwają do 02.07.2013. Godziny rozmów są ustalane przez prowadzących podsumowanie. gdzieś koło 22:00 w dniu 02.07.2013 prowadzący program ogłosi kto powróci. Pojawia się jingielek i napis "Total Drama Dormitory: Aftermath" Potem leci intro sezonu Znowu głupi jingielek z napisem Na środku stoi Cassidy oraz Jarosław. Cassidy: Ave! <3 Witamy was w pierwszym podsumowaniu Akademika Totalnej Porażki! Ja jestem Cassidy! <3 Jarosław się wtrącił bez żadnych skrupułów. Jarosław: Jarosław, super wyjebisty polski zawodnik, rozpierdalający system i mający wyjebane na wszystkich! Jarosław: '''Tak więc do studia zaprośmy pierwszego przegranego, a w sumie pierwszą przegraną! Odpadła z gry chociaż wygrała wyzwanie. Nosz ku*wa jasna to przecież JoJo! '''JoJo: '''Wiiiiiitajcie! <3 ''Uściskała Jarosława oraz Cassidy i usiadła na kanapie. '' '''Cassidy: JoJo. <3 Dlaczego odpadłaś? :C JoJo: Ja nie odpadłam, przecież. <3 Jarosław: JoJo, jesteś pierwszą postacią w historii, która wygrała wyzwanie, a jednocześnie poznała smak porażki, chodzi mi o wywalenie w zwycięskim odcinku. Jak się wtedy czułaś, jak to jest!? JoJo: '''Czułam się... Eee.. Nie wiem? xD '''Cassidy: A chciałabyś powrócić? <3 JoJo: Nieeeee. <3 Jarosław: A czemu? xD JoJo: Bo nie mogę znaleźć Chrisa. :c Cassidy: '''Taak mi przykro. :c Nie masz z nim jakiegokolwiek kontaktu? ;_; '''JoJo: Nie.. A muszę mu o czymś powiedzieć. ;c Jarosław: To powiedz na wizji, może usłyszy! <3 JoJo: Nie, nie mogę. ;c To bardzo osobiste. Cassidy: Zamieniam się w słuch. *trollface* JoJo: No więc... Podrapała się po głowie. JoJo: Zapomniałam, co miałam powiedzieć. ;( Cóż jakiś czas później pojawiła się reklama i się skończyła. W podsumowaniu na środku stał sam Jarosław. Jarosław: No ku*wa, ja pierdole! Gdzie są te pojebańce! Warknął. Scenarzysta mu powiedział że są na antenie./ Jarosław: O ku*wa! Tak więc zaprośmy przegranego Vince! Vince : 'Oh witaj mój kolego. też sadzisz ,że to piękna okazja by porozmowiać w świetle reflektorów ? ''Radośmie odmachnął mu i usiadł na miejsce dla przegranych. '' ''Jarek zrobił się cały czerwony. '''Jarosław: Jaki ku&wa kolego!? Pojebało Ci się od hajsu. Wyciągnął bejsbola. Jarosław: Jeszcze raz ku*wa a będzie wpierdol! Mruknął. Jarosław: Jak to jest ku*wa zmienic role w show!? Vince: Mój kolego to okropnie tak się denerwować. Może dla uspokojenia siądzisz sobie. Nie wypada biegać z kijem po studio. Jeszcze sobie coś zrobisz. Uśmiechnął się w jego stronę , nerwowo spoglądając na kija. Po chwili jednak wetchnął ze smutku. '' '''Vince: '''Oh bycie zawodnikiem to była równie okropna męka co zmiana. Gdy grałem straciłem szansę na prawdziwą miłość. Angelika się ode mnie oddaliła , Cat przezemnie płakała , a Maddie zapewne wpadła w złość uważajac mnie za jednonumerkowca. Miłość to zkomplikowane uczucie. ''Wstał unosząc ręce jakby chciał przekazać jakąś mądrość. '' '''Vince: '''Miłość jest słodka jak cukierek , lecz przepełnia go jad. A jeśli zjesz za dużo to w końcu nie wytrzymasz z bólu i taki ból będzie na ciebie ciążył , aż zamieni się w gorycz której nie sposób się pozbyć. ''Jarosław rzucił bejsbolem w strone Vince. Jarosław: Nie warto się denerwować, nie warto ku*wa biegać. Przedrzeźnił w dość śmieszny sposób Vince. Jarosław: Tak!? Ku*wa! 3 laski: Angelika, Cat oraz Maddie. Może chciałbyś im coś przekazać!? Na górnym telebimie wyświetliły się zdjęcia zawodniczek. Jarosław: Ku*wa! Dwie wyleciała, jedna w grze? Masz okazje dwie dzisiaj spotkać, ale wątpie by z tobą rozmawiały, numerkowcu-jeden! Dlaczego tak gnębisz zawodników!? Oberwał basebollem , ale nic z tego nei zrobił. Rzucił nim za siebie nie chcąc ryzykować więcej. '' '''Vince: '''Jedynie to skruchę i przeprosiny. W sumie takie zawody to zły sposób na zawieranie znajomości , szczególnie kiedy jest się prowadzącym. Widocznie spotkałem się z każdą w złym miejscu i o złej porze. Udało mi sie to wynagrodzic jednej z nich , ale wciąż czuję ten ból. ''Poprawił sobie włosy i zdjemując nieco niżej okulary. '' '''Vince:' Cóż a jesli o gnębienie chodzi to cóż, mimo że bardzo lubie zawodników to jednak każdy ma w sobie demona którego czasem musi wyzwolić. Sam się z tej strony nie poznawałem, ale andrenalina przy tym jak pozostali się starają wygrać jest. Przełożył nogę wygodnie się rozsiadując. Vince: W końcu też wszyscy jesteśmy nastolatkami , a każdy z nal lubi być czasem niegrzeczne. Uśmiechnął się chytrym uśmieszkiem. '' '''Jarosław:' No i ku*wa takie życie. Żółwik ku*wa za diabła Podszedł do niego, usiał obok niego i wystawił wielką pięść. Jarosław: Tak ku*wa się ćwiczy sie ma.. Powiedział zadowolony. Jarosław: Tak więc panie diable, może użyczysz nam rąbka tajemnicy co czeka tych pedałów dalej? Przybija zółwika. Vince: '''Cóż... skarb jest skarbem kiedy jest tajemnicą. Więc myślę , że niech lepiej tak pozostanie. Acz już część powiedziałeś. Poza tym cóż, myślę że mozna na chwilę dać odpapnąć a ptoem dowalić czymś równie pikantnym jeśli wiesz o czym mówię. '''Jarosław: '''Chcesz kogoś ku*wa pozdrowić? xD '''Vince: '''Cóż , na pewno moją rodzinę , życzyć powodzenia zawodnikom no i podziękować Kleinowi za opiekę nad zawodnikami. Nigdy nie zapomnę jego ciasteczek. Były obłędne .. pod względem smaku xD. '''Jarosław: Nudy ku*wa! Spojrzał na telepromtera i mruknął. Jarosław: 'Tak, więc zaprośmy kolejną pipe, którą jest Millie! ''Millie wchodzi na salę 'Millie:'Siema łysa pało. '''Jarosław: Morda pierdolony kutafonie, pierdolony w tej płaski tyłek jak dupa wieloryba. Rzucił szybko wkurzony Jarosław. Jarosław: 'Jak to jest knuć przez cały program i wylecieć? '''Millie:'Knuć? Ja tylko robiłam co konieczne żeby przejść dalej. Miałam pecha, ale nie każdy ma okazję wylecieć za sprawą wyliczanki :D '''Jarosław: Dobra ku&wa! Czy chciałabyś powrócić do gry? Millie:'Chyba każdy by chciał, prawda? Milion dolców tak sobie drogą nie chodzi. '''Jarosław: '''Kto jest twoim jebanym faworytem? '''Millie:'Nie mam faworytów, wygra ten kto na to zasłużył. '''Jarosław: A gej Rafael zasłużył? Millie:'''Pokonał większość rywali, czyli mimo tego że chroniły go sojusze to dał rade dojść daleko. Więc uważam, że mimo wszystko zasłużył. '''Jarosław: Mam pewne informacje, że skakał z sojuszu do sojuszu. Czy ta menda może być ku&wa w półfinale!? Millie:'''Najwyraźniej może. Miał swoją strategię i się jej trzymał. '''Jarosław: Dobra ku*wa, jesteś nudna... Millie:'To było "k*rwa" zaprosić kogoś innego. Piperz się. ''Wstała i odeszła pokazując Jarkowi środkowy palec. '''Vince: Ekhem jako że większość głosów została zebrana , cóż z wyjątkiem pani której nikt nie widział mam przyjemność ogłosić , że osobą która powraca , no cóż już raczej nie w wymianie , ale powraca to ... ... ... ... Milie ! Gratuluję ! Millie podskoczyła z radości xD 'Millie:'Milionie dolców jeszcze mozesz być mój! :D Kategoria:Odcinki Akademika Totalnej Porażki